projectreaperfandomcom-20200214-history
Garth Gershom
Garth Gershom - he is currently an Outcast within the Thousands. He is the Thousands god of Fire and Undead. Personality Garth has a calm and laid back personality most of the time, even when facing danger or even death he stays in control of the situation. He loves to find out anything about something that interests him, even more so in battle, usually making or forcing his fights to take a while. He seems to not care what happens to humans but turns against the Thousands leader Mako Makashi when Mako revils that he wishes to absorb that world and grow to the level of a god. Garth is against this by saying "there is no true immortality, godhood is something unreachable by the unworthy." he has spend a lot of time doing experiments on his own body even, as shown when he uses his Hell form, which is his true Thousands form. It radicly changed in the last 1000 years since he has known and worked with the famous alchemist John Valons. Appearance From so many experiments with magic and altering his mortal state to become Immortal, he has a horrid appearance for his own body, his left arm to his neck is burned by the magical binding of his own ring and his left arm is a skeleton from overuse of the Book of the Abyss. at times half of his face will be just bone, and sometimes the other half burned, but he has shown to not be affected at times and been able to fight back the wounds caused by over use of these alchemical tools. He usually wears a Thousands uniform, basicly a school outfit that seems like a suit, his has red marks in the back that resemble fire. when in his forms they seems to burn away and decay, but they regenerate with him when he does. in public he looks normal and has red hair and freckles, he also looks like a 16 year old child. he smokes in this form. Using his abilities to control magma and fire he can make a fire dragon form which he is it's heart, it looks like a large, black and red dragon and is extreamly deadly. can spit Lava, breath fire, and is dangerous to touch. John Valons's skin was catching on fire from just being 20 meters away and he said if he didnt use his fire magic and healing magic to protect himself he would have burned away in the mater of seconds. His Hell form has been altered over the past 1000 years thanks to working with John valons, he now has black and red skin that seems like cracking lava, he also grows two long horns that point to the air, he also has a long peice of charcoal in his mouth making the illusion of a Cigar, he is seen to smoke this and use the smoke as a explosive weapon. in this form he is the most powerful, but he does not have control over his undead army with this form, it is unknown if this is becasue valons took the book of the abyss from him at this time or if it was one of his original powers in the first place. In this form he wears black cargo military pants and no shoes, he also doesnt wear a shirt. He seems to not be able to speak in this form either. History it is unkonwn when Garth was born, but he is one of the oldest Thousands. He worked with John Valons 1000 - 2000 years ago for a unstated period of time, but together they were able to complete the Book of the Shrine and the Book of the Abyss. upon completion Garth figured out that possession of both books gives the user Godhood to a degree that is iriversable. John sensed Garth's intent and attempted to steal the books to keep them from Garth, because of the power of one book he recieved he grew huge Angel wings from using the Book of the Shrine. Garth sensed the great power from just one book and found John in the lab containing the books covering hiself with his own wings. Garth took the Book of the Abyss to try to stop John, Black demon wings apearred on his back, both Scientists in pain now and using uncontroled power destoryed the lab with their screams. John was the first to recover and teleported to Magi to get help from Alexander Anders Anderson, the magi leader. Garth, failing to stop John, smiled at his completed research, he was one step closer to true Godhood. over the next thousand years he found out that the book can resurect the dead and he made an undead army of vast power, the numbers that this army has is currently unknown. Garth faught John Valons in the second Reaper War. He was attempting to make yellow stone national park's volcano erupt using his powers. This was prevented by John Valons. but only because Garth chose to give up. He is currently on the Planet of the Sins. When the Sins stole Paris he was in the caticombs of paris. After being Exiled from the Thousands he fled to the catacombs and being in a weakened state from losing the Book of the Abyss, he stayed there to regenerate. He was thought to be dead until Pride of the Seven Deadly Sins found him.